Deadly Serious
by Tear22
Summary: Ash Ketchum's life has taken a different direction, one that seemingly leads to destruction. But he gets help from some disturbing and surprising sources. Can he learn to trust the people he despised most for so many years? Rocketshippy Palletshippy
1. The Changes of Life

Author's Notes: This fic is promising, and I'll continue writing with as much speed as I can muster.

Summary: Ash Ketchum's life has taken a completely different direction, one that is seemingly leading to destruction. The years have taken him, leaving him nothing but an empty heart. But he gets some help from some very disturbing and surprising sources. But can he learn to trust the ones he has despised most for so many years before it is too late?

P.S.: In the part about Professor Oak helping giving birth to Gary, I'm referring to Oak helping giving birth to one of Gary's parents, which ultimately helped in Ash's rival's birth as well.

Ash had always been a bit disdainful about the idea. The concept of his mother dating, and then proceeding to marring the Professor he had known for so long, the same Professor who had helped in giving birth to his longtime rival, Gary Oak. But now that he saw the small, amber eyes reflecting off his own black ones, he was sure his mother had made the right decision.

Ash's hair was longer than it had used to be when he had first met the Professor, it now falling freely in his face, allowing his new baby sister to tug playfully on his long, charcoal black bangs. Ash had changed much since he had stopped traveling, the loss somewhat reflecting his own appearance, as well as his heart. The spark that had always been present in his eyes had given out, being replaced with a longing look, a longing that could never be filled. When he had lost his Pikachu, he seemed to have lost his world. Pikachu had disappeared from him a previous number of years ago, never returning to its owner. It had not been taken by Team Rocket, as Ash and his companions had first expected. Pikachu had seemed to leave on its own free will, leaving its trainer with nothing. Ash still denied the fact that his best friend had decided to leave him, often still using the lie that it had been stolen. After that, Ash had given most of his Pokemon away to promising young trainers, feeling as if each time he placed another Pokemon in a small trainer's hands, that he was giving away a piece of his dieing heart with it. He and his friends had gone separate ways as well, still sending the occasional birthday or Christmas card.

But even holding his new baby sister in his long, slender arms did not fill the emptiness in his heart. And it seemed nothing ever would. He stroked the smooth skin of her face, and then handed her back to his mother's outstretched arms. He told his feeble mother that he needed to get some fresh air, and promised to be back in the morning. With that being said, he left the hospital, making his way slowly down the streets of Viridian City, toward the small apartment he owned. He made his trek in the dark, the only lights coming from the flickering street lamps that surrounded the large city. He passed an old, abandoned jewelry store, and found himself staring at two very familiar faces. A tattered wanted poster had been placed on the cracked windows, blowing slightly in the cold wind. Jessie and James' faces were plastered on the poster, their features almost completely engulfed in shadow. Ash cracked a slight smile, seeing the way his old enemies put on a tough front. He continued to walk, his smile fading with the streetlights. He suddenly found himself wishing for the old days, the days where he saw his friends, and his enemies, everyday.

Ash finally got to his apartment door, fumbled with the rusted keys for a moment, turned the key swiftly, the door creaking slightly as it was pushed open. He entered his small apartment, and was quickly welcomed with the sound of his telephone ringing. He walked to the kitchen, the phone seeming to ring louder with every step he took. It sounded as if it was pleading for Ash to answer its cry. Ash swiftly picked up the phone, and put his pierced ear to the receiver. "Hello?" Ash said, and was soon answered with a familiar, and a much unwanted, voice.


	2. Calling On An Old Friend

Author's Notes: Meep! I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter! Okay, so here goes: I don't own Pokemon, really I don't! So back away you little beasts and stops asking me for autographs! Now that that's out of my system, here's chapter two of Deadly Serious.

P.S.: My reference to the collapsible bike comes from the Gameboy games. I'm assuming everyone's played, hmm?

"Hello, Ash-boy," came the still mocking tone of Ash's rival, Gary.

Ash almost dropped the phone. He had heard nothing of his old rival for years, and even Professor Oak had assumed him dead. After Gary had left out on his journey to be a Pokemon researcher, just as his Grandfather had done, his family had heard little or nothing of him. Previously, Ash and Gary had acquired a sort of brotherly bond. Ash, being finally allowed to have the match of his life with his life long antagonist, did something unexpected. He won. Ash, who had always been a step behind Gary, had defeated him, allowing Gary to develop a trust for the younger boy, who had now passed the age of thirteen. After that, Gary had left Ash to his traveling, telling him they would meet again. But that promise was never met. After awhile, Ash felt a bit lost without the ongoing competition between himself and Gary, and it slowly began to eat away at his very soul. Misty, curious at her friend's strange behavior, would question him, only to be answered by a glaring look, his expression mixed with deep hatred and sorrow. And as the years passed, Ash's new "friend" was soon replaced with the old title of rival. And as Ash held the phone, speechless, he somewhat wished he had never called him rival in the first place.

A clap of thunder set Ash out of his reverie, and was finally able to say the words he had wanted to say for so long.

"Gary... Why?" Ash said, his voice misty and deep. "Why did you leave me?"

"Ash, listen to me. There's no time for that now," his voice was calm, but Ash could easily recognize the urgent ness in the young man's voice. "I want you to listen, Ash, and I want you to listen well," he spoke rapidly, barely giving Ash time to decipher his word over the pounding rain. "I want you to meet me at the old Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City."

The Rocket Game Corner had been abandoned two years ago, the previous owner still a mystery to the many Officer Jennies that had given up speculating it a least a year ago. The owner had just seemed to vanish without a trace, leaving to sent for the curious Jenny's Growlithes to pick up. No one seemed to care that the building was unoccupied, and it was a common place for thugs and drug dealers to spend their evenings.

"Why?" Ash asked, completely bewildered by Gary's behavior.

"There's no time for that!" Gary yelled, his tone becoming increasingly anxious.

"W – When should I leave?" Ash queried, not exactly sure why he was even trusting Gary. What if this was some type of set up? After all, he had not seen Gary in over eight years. But something in his voice allowed Ash to trust him. Even though Ash had changed much since he was young, he had never completely lost his naïve, but nonetheless helpful, nature.

"I want you to leave now!" Gary yelled, his voice muffled by the increasingly heavy rain.

"What?!" Ash yelled in to the receiving end of the phone, his voice straining.

"NOW!" Gary screamed, practically sounding pleading, a trait Ash never expected him to show.

"I- I'll leave in the morning. I just have to get ready and tell my mom that –"

"No Ash! You need to leave right now! I'll explain everything when you get here. Just GO!" With that being said, he hung up, leaving Ash with nothing but the howls of the fierce storm outside. Ash stood there for a moment, a blank expression on his pale face.

And as if on impulse, Ash rushed to get his long, black trench coat out of his closet. He entered his small bedroom at full stride, hurriedly pulled his coat on, and as he was closing the artificial oak doors of his closet, his midnight black eyes fell on a discarded piece of tattered cloth lying on the stained closet floor. His paced slowed, and he picked the piece of cloth up, his eyes scanning it steadily. He ran his slender, pale hands gingerly over the symbol that embroidered his once beloved hat. He had attained his hat when he was only nine. He remembered scribbling his name on about a hundred postcards, the taste of the many envelopes' glue lingering in his mouth for weeks. The same hat he held in his hands so many years later was the same hat he had started his journey on eleven years before. Ash had always believed in omens, and now was no exception. He put his hat on backwards, the way he had done as a child. Surprisingly, it still fit him perfectly. Remembering why he had even rushed to his room in the first place, he quickly rushed out, leaving the door ajar.

He found an old backpack in his hallway closet, and immediately went into the kitchen, stuffing as much food as he could into the bag. Over the years, he had become relatively skinny, the smallest shirts available barely touching his skin. But even though he had lost weight, he had never completely lost his appetite for devouring as much food as one can. He quickly went into his room one last time and grabbed his cell phone, a couple extra pairs of shirts and pants, completely forgetting to pack underwear, the concept of needing to change underwear had never really grasped Ash as child, nor as an adult.

He swung the bookbag over his shoulder, causing his long sleeved, black shirt to fall of his shoulder slightly. He went to his file cabinet and opened it, and after a couple minutes of rummaging through the mess of Pokemon League pamphlets he had acquired over the years, pulled out his red collapsible bicycle.

And within minutes, he was riding to Celadon City, panting all the while. Pedaling at such a fast speed reminded of the first day of his journey. On that particular day, he had been pedaling _from_ a flock an angry Spearows. Now, he was pedaling _for _his rival. Ash just couldn't seem to win.

Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter done. Chapter three should be up in about a day or so. And I'm deadly serious. And, I'm seriously deadly! Please R & R


	3. You'll Be The Death of Me

Ash wasn't exactly sure what had compelled him to keep such a quick pace, but nonetheless he found himself halfway to Celadon City in the early hours of the morning, his charcoal black eyes reflecting the genuine tiredness that racked his very soul.

He thought he could take a bit of a break before heading off to see Gary; his reason for doing so still unsure. He had stopped at a local café in Cerulean City, not even bothering to take off his soaking coat. The café wasn't exactly what it had used to be Ash had recently found out, courtesy of the café's owner. As soon as the owner's mind had registered that she had a customer, she immediately began telling Ash her entire life story, including charging Ash somewhat less than normal, seeing as he was the _only_ customer she had had in a number of days. At first he had been only mildly interested, giving her an occasional grunt and nod to acknowledge her weak sobs, muffled by the Italian woman's purple handkerchief. After speaking of the many boyfriends that had seemingly abandoned her, she somehow got onto the subject of the café itself, and the recent beating it had found itself in. At this Ash seemed to be more attentive, sipping his chocolate milkshake every so often, and twirling steadily on the barstools leather seat.

"So, I was waiting for a customer, as I do every mornin', and I hear this loud shriek," at this she threw her hands up in the air, as if in shock at her own words. "And you wouldn't believe what happened next!"

"Hmm?" He asked, twirling his straw around mindlessly. The large woman leaned over the counter, as if waiting for Ash to answer her question. She had been doing this for the entire forty five minutes he had been there, expecting him to answer everything from her past boyfriend's names to her bra size. She leaned closer to Ash, causing him to feel a bit awkward and to lean in the opposite direction, almost knocking his entire body off the stool. He sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Listen lady," he said, swiftly taking some change out of his pocket, "I'd love to listen to more of your story, really I would," he added sarcastically, flicking his wrist nonchalantly, "but I gotta go.

"Well!" she said, somewhat taken aback, her dark brown eyes bulging slightly through her misty, bug like glasses as she watched him turn and walk to the exit door.

Ash opened the cracked door, the bell adorning it ringing to announce his exit.

"Well I hope you're not here to earn a badge young man," Ash swiftly turned around at the mention of a Pokemon League badge, midway out the door. "Because you won't be able to earn a thing in this town, including people's respect!" she said, quickly turning around to enter the back of the café, her large purple earrings jingling behind her.

"W- What?" Ash stammered, holding the door open, letting the cool autumn's breeze enter the small restaurant. He heard the door's lock click behind her, and he found himself wishing she would come back.

Ash left the restaurant debating with himself if he should go and ask the woman's forgiveness and hear the rest of her story, but decided on riding on straight to Celadon City instead. He pulled out his collapsible bike, and continued riding down the streets of Cerulean. As he rode, he couldn't help but notice the way the city had changed since his last visit. Of course, it has been nearly ten years since the last time his journey had taken him here, but in all honesty, Ash had never expected it to look like this. Many of the stores were abandoned, and it seemed the sound of police sirens followed him wherever he went. The city was covered in a shadow that couldn't be lifted. He passed Cerulean's pokemon gym, and found himself thinking about Misty. And as if in on impulse, he turned his bike in the direction for the water pokemon gym. As he approached it more closely, he noticed that it too, had lost its luster. Although the same decoration adorned the gym, it seemed to be falling apart; the gym's trademark Seal's torn cover blowing with the chilling wind. Once he got even closer, he took notice to a familiar poster, one he had often teased Misty about for years afterwards. The poster had a shadowed figure of a mermaid on it, along with many pokemon. He smiled slightly, as he recalled how his enemies had tried to steal the show Misty had been placed in, each one of them wearing their gender's opposites. But his smile quickly faded when his eyes caught the words: Show Canceled, next to the fading poster.

He then entered the gym without anyone welcoming him, his presence gone completely unnoticed until he got to the aquarium part of the gym. He had been searching the hallways for Misty, whom he had not seen in years. But he was not greeted by the carrot topped teenager he knew, but instead by one of her sisters, Daisy. At first he was happy to see the normally energetic woman, but his happiness was soon replaced with a mixture of anxiety and fear. Instead of wearing her usual bright colors, Daisy was wearing all black. She wore a long, black dress, the ends dragging on the floor with ease. Her face had been drained of its color, and her eyes seemed weary.

"Hello Ash," she said, her voice full of mist.

"H- Hi, Daisy," he was somewhat surprised that she still remembered him, but even more surprised by her appearance. "Do you know where Misty is...?

Her eyes widened slightly, but the rest of her expression and tone stayed the same. "Ash, don't you, like, read the newspaper?"

When Ash was younger, he never really cared much for news of any kind. His perspective of it was that no news was good news. His mother had even made jokes that her son was allergic to newsprint, for he rarely read the newspaper, except for maybe any update on the top trainers and their battle tactics. Even now when he was older, he would hurriedly turn the inked pages to the Pokemon Trainer section, scan it for a few minutes, then disregard the paper and forget that he had a two year old newspaper lying on his small dining room table, never bothering to recycle it. So when Daisy asked him if he read the newspaper, he had meekly replied with a shake of his head.

And as his old best friend's sister stood before him, her long blonde hair messily covering her pallid face in wisps, he knew that his saying about no news being good news had just lived up to its title.

"Follow me, Ash," she said in a whisper, her valley- girl accent seeming to disappear entirely. Daisy had figured Ash was referring to where Misty's body lay, for surely he couldn't have meant anything else. She grabbed a hold of Ash's hand, her cold fingers draping around Ash's like ice. Ash looked at her in bewilderment, but didn't resist following Daisy down the twisting corridors of the Pokemon gym. She dragged him along, never releasing his hand from hers, and as Ash noticed, seemed to be somewhat of a comfort to Daisy, although he still wasn't entirely sure what she needed comforting from in the first place. They didn't speak, and the only sound that could be heard was Daisy's black heels clacking against the shimmering tiled floors, and the beating of Ash's own heart. As the two approached what looked like a large conference room, a new sound could be heard. A sound Ash had become accustomed to. They reached the door, but before entering, Daisy squeezed Ash's hand, and said in a hushed tone, "Thank you for coming today, Ash. My sisters will surely appreciate it, and I do as well."

After all the years Ash had to learn to become "prepared" thanks to an infamous trio, his years of experience couldn't help him in being prepared for what he was about to be lead into. He took a deep, ragged breath, released Daisy's hand, and followed her into the room. Daisy immediately left to go and attend to other family and friends, so Ash was left to speculate the scene alone. He scanned his eyes around the carpeted room, his midnight black eyes mimicking everyone's apparel. No one seemed to notice Ash's arrival, for many of them were shielding their eyes with handkerchiefs, crying into someone's chest, or huddled toward the front of the room, their backs facing him. His eyes as well began to burn, and he started to mutter quietly to himself, something he currently did on a regular basis.

"No, no, no," he whispered, his voice becoming increasingly louder, shaking his head fiercely as tears began to roll down his cheeks, causing his long bangs to stick to the sides of his face. The lump that had been forming in his throat since the phone call with Gary last night seemed to dive into his heart, and a quiet wail escaped his lips. He quickly snapped his head up, and hurriedly began walking to the front of the room, shoving several crowded groups of mourners out of the way. His eyes were only set on the front; his heart, soul, and mind only on Misty. He shoved the last set of people out of his way, and by the time he dropped to his knees, wailing miserably, all teary eyes were on his slumped figure. His hair shielded his face, and as he slowly tilted his head upward, he saw what he had jokingly wished for whenever the redheaded girl yelled at him, which was practically everyday for years.

Misty's once lively form was lying in a casket, her hair passing her shoulders in wisps of orange. She wore an elegant aqua colored dress, which Ash recalled, matched her eyes perfectly. Her neck bore a pendant, which resembled a drop of water, something that she had loved since she was a small child. The casket fabric was white, and the ends that slightly fell out of the casket were ruffled. Ash drew his face towards the coffin, caressing his tearstained cheeks on the fabric. He let out another muffled sob, and his body went colder than it already was when he felt a large hand place itself on his slumped shoulder. He reluctantly tore his eyes from Misty, feeling that as if heaven itself was tempting him to turn around, only to find that when he turned back, his best friend's body would be gone forever. But when Ash turned around, he did not see the Grim Reaper, as he was half expecting to, but instead he saw another familiar face. The face of his other best friend, Brock.

Immediately his frown disappeared, temporarily forgetting that everyone else's lips were curled in the opposite direction. He leapt up, wrapping his arms around his old friend and began crying into his chest; his tears mixed with sadness and relief, relief that Brock hadn't too left him forever.

Yay! Another chapter done. Grr... some reviews would be appreciated here! The next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
